Library
by samayooo
Summary: COMPLETE. Oneshot. Yosuke wants to get some studying done before his upcoming finals and relies on Souji to help him out. P4 Hero/MC/Souji SetaxYosuke. Sequel coming soon!


**Library**

**

* * *

  
**

That dreaded time of year was here. Yes, finals. No one enjoyed it. No one hated it more than Yosuke Hanamura. Hell, he detested it. Despised it. Resented it. And even more, he really loathed the fact that the school just had to post your scores for _everyone_ to either gawk at or make fun of. His was usually, always the latter.

Those times he took his finals, he wasn't confident.

But ever since Yosuke noticed the bowl-hair cut teen moved to Inaba, and saw how well he did on his first final, the headphone wearing teen became confident, deciding to study with Souji. No, he didn't decide, he begged Souji. Even though he knew that his partner wouldn't deny him, Yosuke felt that he really needed to show how desperate he was to his friend to pass _this_ final.

"How about this Wednesday?" He inquired, scratching at the back of his heed meekly. Yosuke never saw himself coming to someone for help for studying of all things. (Apparently, the others thought so too. They got a good laugh hearing Yosuke wanted to study.) But as the saying goes, "Desperate times calls for desperate measures." As he figured, Souji didn't deny him.

He had paused for some time. As if taking something into consideration after he simply nodded, wearing a sympathetic smile for his friend.

The pause concerned Yosuke, but he brushed it off, figuring Souji was just thinking of his schedule or something similar. "Ah, thanks!" Yosuke clapped his hands together, bowing his head at Souji, expressing his gratitude. He straightened himself, smiling, "I owe you."

* * *

"What? I thought you used this formula."

Souji shook his head, using the correct formula for another problem as an example.

"Oh," Yosuke droned, not understanding. He sat, staring at the formula, until he leaned back. "Oh, _now_ I see!" Yosuke reached for the book, glancing at the formula. "But ... wait, what's this for!?" Yosuke panicked.

Again, Souji used a problem as an example, showing what the formula was for. He looked to his friend, holding back a chuckle.

"W-what are you laughing at? What? My reaction? ... Dude, it's not funny!" Yosuke turned, pouting almost. Then he heard Souji's soft chuckle again, trying not to be any louder because of the library. "Okay okay! Back to studying." A pause. "I never thought I would ever say that ..."

This time around, Souji made a good effort in holding back any laughter. Once he regained his composure completely, he gave his friend a nod, looking to him.

"Good ... now, what about this gibberish -- oh, it's a formula? I-I don't ever remember seeing it."

Souji leaned over, in attempt to see what Yosuke was talking about since the teen refused to put the book down from his face; however, that failed, so instead he took the book, trying to read it now.

"H-hey hey hey! I was reading that!" It struck him that he was in the library still and also when heads turned, glaring at him to lower his voice. Scowling, he repeated himself, in what one could hardly call a whisper. Souji didn't seem to acknowledge him because he was intently focusing on the formula or he was purposely ignoring him. Whatever the case, he was reading the book first. So Yosuke leaned toward Souji, grabbing at one end of the book and tugging.

This threw Souji off guard. It would seem that he really was focusing on the book until he was tugged in the direction he was facing, almost toppling out of his chair and onto the ground. Still, Souji had a firm grip of the book in his other hand. He didn't want to tug at it ... because he might rip it. But Yosuke didn't consider this.

"C'mon Souji! Give it back!"

Both teens were too far apart and one rough tug would put someone on the ground. So instead of distancing away like Yosuke is, Souji moved closer in which startled Yosuke.

"W-what?"

The bowl-cut hair teen continued to move closer. Souji's strategy seemed to work. Yosuke stopped tugging completely and his grip on the book grew looser as Souji drew closer until Yosuke's fingers gently slid from the book, watching Souji close most of the space between them.

"H-hey ..." Yosuke found his voice again, "S-Souji?" Glancing behind him, Yosuke tried moving away in his seat but realized that he would fall. When he brought his attention forward again, Souji was dangerously close, book still in hand.

Now Yosuke lost his voice. He couldn't seem to say a single thing now. He licked his dry lips, and opened his mouth, trying to force some words, but still nothing came and still Souji was closer than before. He couldn't bring himself to move either. Was it that enchanting gaze Souji was giving him now that held him fast to his seat? That left him speechless? That left him, almost feeling helpless under his eyes. He still couldn't bring himself to speak but began mouthing Souji's name, as if asking what was he doing?

Souji gradually brought the book up, covering the lower part of their faces. He breathed Yosuke's name on his ear, smirking when he could feel Yosuke's body shudder against his. Then Souji went for Yosuke's mouth. He didn't attack his lips but instead, gently brushed them, wanting to see what kind of reaction he would get from him.

Yosuke's mind was racing; he could feel his heart thumping in his chest, wondering why heads didn't turn to glare at him this time for his heart that was beating madly, wildly. And when he felt lips upon his, his shoulders tensed, his body stiffened, but he felt his mouth part slightly, eagerly.

Seizing the opportunity, Souji pressed his lips firmly against Yosuke's.

"Hey! Hey Seta!"

Before Souji could do anything else he had in mind, he pulled away, the book dropping, practically forgetting he had held it during the kiss and glanced around, looking for who dared interrupt him.

"Hey, get your--"

Of all people, why King Moron? Souji wanted to slap his forehead but settled for a mental slap to the forehead instead. He sighed, looking up to his teacher on the other side of the desk.

"What's this? Hanamura's studying? Ha! That's a riot! Like it'd do you any good! Here!"

Souji glanced down at the sheet of paper shoved to his hand, then looked to Morooka to explain.

"Like I was saying before, get your ass to the student health association! On the double!"

Souji winced. Why was he so loud? And how come no one was saying anything to him? He was way too loud even if they weren't in the library. He nodded his head reluctantly, anything to get King Moron away. Once he finally left, Souji gave a sigh, running his hand through his hair and shaking his head.

"S-so ..."

Souji turned his head, glancing to Yosuke. Dealing with King Moron, he completely forgot their ... situation previously.

"Are you going to go? I-It's okay if you go." And as if reading his mind, continued, "Really partner, its okay." He waved his hand, turning, his back facing Souji. "S-so long as we can ... continue?" Yosuke did want to continue. The studying! Not whatever ... they were doing earlier. Really. Oh, who was he trying to convince? "I'll just head over to your house ... and wait for you?"

Finally, Souji agreed to Yosuke's suggestion. He pushed his chair out, standing up, and turning to leave. He stopped; however, Souji wanted to stay, considering on completely ignoring Morooka's words. He looked back to Yosuke who still wasn't facing him and sighed. Maybe he came on to fast for him. It wasn't like he meant to. Souji felt as if he had no control at that time. It would probably be best if he did go to the health association. Holding back a sigh, he exited the library with his things.

A few minutes passed by before Yosuke began to leave himself, he exited the library, making his way for the Dojima residence, muttering, "Continue, huh ... ?"

* * *

Samayo, here! I actually made this a while back. But I forgot about it ... sad. It was a request (?) for tak on Mangabullet. C: It's more of a oneshot ... with a sequel, yes? I'm was working on the other part -- but it seems my brain forgot about it. Mmm. I'll be working on that. So add that to the three other fics I should be working on. -sighs- Too much. Well, look forward to another update. Hope you enjoyed this!

To those who were expecting an update for another fanfiction, yes I am still working on it. Believe me!


End file.
